The invention relates to the use of 2-arylalkenyl-, 2-heteroarylalkenyl-, 2-arylalkynyl-, 2-heteroarylalkynyl-, 2-arylazo- and 2-heteroarylazo-pyridines for modulating the activity of mGluRs and for treating mGluR5 mediated diseases, to pharmaceutical compositions for use in such therapy, as well as to novel 2-arylalkenyl-, 2-heteroarylalkenyl-, 2-arylalkynyl-, 2-heteroarylalkynyl-, 2-arylazo- and 2-heteroarylazo-pyridines.
It has been found that 2-arylalkenyl-, 2-heteroarylalkenyl-, 2-arylalkynyl-, 2-heteroarylalkynyl-, 2-arylazo- and 2-heteroarylazo-pyridines including the pharmaceutically acceptable salts (hereinafter agents of the invention) are useful as modulators of mGluRs. Modulation of mGluRs can be demonstrated in a variety of ways, inter alia, in binding assays and functional assays such as second messenger assays or measurement of changes in intracellular calcium concentrations. For example, measurement of the inositol phosphate turnover in recombinant cell lines expressing hmGluR5a showed, for selected agents of the invention, IC50 values of about 1 nM to about 50 xcexcM.
In particular, the agents of the invention have valuable pharmacological properties. For example, they exhibit a marked and selective modulating, especially antagonistic, action at human metabotropic glutamate receptors (mGluRs). This can be determined in vitro for example at recombinant human metabotropic glutamate receptors, especially PLC-coupled subtypes thereof such as mGluR5, using different procedures like, for example, measurement of the inhibition of the agonist induced elevation of intracellular Ca2+ concentration in accordance with L. P. Daggett et al. Neuropharm. Vol. 34, pages 871-886 (1995), P. J. Flor et al., J. Neurochem. Vol. 67, pages 58-63 (1996) or by determination to what extent the agonist induced elevation of the inositol phosphate turnover is inhibited as described by T. Knoepfel et al. Eur. J. Pharmacol. Vol. 288, pages 389-392 (1994), L. P. Daggett et al., Neuropharm. Vol. 67, pages 58-63 (1996) references cited therein. Isolation and expression of human mGluR subtypes are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,297. Selected agents of the invention showed IC50 values for the inhibition of the quisqualate-induced inositol phosphate turnover, measured in recombinant cells expressing hmGluR5a of about 1 nM to about 50 xcexcM.
Accordingly the invention relates to agents of the invention for use in the treatment of disorders associated with irregularities of the glutamatergic signal transmission, and of nervous system disorders mediated lull or in part by mGluR5.
Disorders associated with irregularities of the glutamatergic signal transmission are for example epilepsy, cerebral ischemias, especially acute ischemias, ischemic diseases of the eye, muscle spasms such as local or general spasticity and, in particular, convulsions or pain.
Nervous system disorders mediated full or in part by mGluR5 are for example acute, traumatic and chronic degenerative processes of the nervous system, such as Parkinson""s disease, senile dementia, Alzheimer""s disease, Huntington""s chorea, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis and multiple sclerosis, psychiatric diseases such as schizophrenia and anxiety, depression and pain.
The invention also relates to the use of agents of the invention, in the treatment of disorders associated with irregularities of the glutamatergic signal transmission, and of nervous system disorders mediated full or in part by Group I mGluRs.
Furthermore the invention relates to the use of agents of the invention for the manufacture of a pharmaceutical composition designed for the treatment of disorders associated with irregularities of the glutamatergic signal transmission, and of nervous system disorders mediated full or in part by Group I mGluRs.
In a further aspect the invention relates to a method of treating disorders mediated full or in part by group I mGluRs (preferentially mGluR5) which method comprises administering to a warm-blooded organism in need of such treatment a therapeutically effective amount of an agent of the invention.
In still a further aspect, the invention relates to novel 2-arylalkenyl-, 2-heteroarylalkenyl-, 2-arylalkynyl-, 2-heteroarylalkynyl-, 2-arylazo- and 2-heteroarylazo-pyridines and their salts, and to a process for preparing them.
Moreover the invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition comprising as pharmaceutical active ingredient, together with customary pharmaceutical excipients, a novel 2-arylalkenyl-, 2-heteroarylalkenyl-, 2-arylalkynyl-, 2-heteroarylalkynyl-, 2-arylazo- or 2-heteroarylazo-pyridine or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Agents of the invention are for example compounds of formula I 
wherein
R1 denotes hydrogen, lower alkyl, hydroxy-lower alkyl lower alkyl-amino, piperidino, carboxy, esterified carboxy, amidated carboxy, unsubstituted or lower alkyl-, lower alkoxy-, halo- and/or trifluoromethyl-substituted N-lower-alkyl-N-phenylcarbamoyl, lower alkoxy, halo-lower alkyl or halo-lower alkoxy,
R2 denotes hydrogen, lower alkyl, carboxy, esterified carboxy, amidated carboxy, hydroxy-lower alkyl, hydroxy, lower alkoxy or lower alkanoyloxy, 4-(4-fluoro-benzoyl)-piperidin-1-yl-carboxy, 4-t.-butyloxycarbonyl-piperazin-1-yl-carboxy, 4-(4-azido-2-hydroxybenzoyl)-piperazin-1-yl-carboxy or 4-(4-azido-2-hydroxy-3-iodo-benzoyl)-piperazin-1-yl-carboxy,
R3 represents hydrogen, lower alkyl, carboxy, lower alkoxy-carbonyl, lower alkyl-carbamoyl, hydroxy- lower alkyl, di- lower alkyl- aminomethyl, morpholinocarbonyl or 4-(4-fluoro-benzoyl)-piperidin-1-yl-carboxy,
R4 represents hydrogen, lower alkyl, hydroxy, hydroxy-lower alkyl, amino-lower alkyl, lower alkylamino-lower alkyl, di-lower alkylamino-lower alkyl, unsubstituted or hydroxy-substituted lower alkyleneamino-lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkanoyloxy, amino-lower alkoxy, lower alkylamino-lower alkoxy, di-lower alkylamino-lower alkoxy, phthalimido-lower alkoxy, unsubstituted or hydroxy- or 2-oxo-imidazolidin-1-yl-substituted lower alkyleneamino-lower alkoxy, carboxy, esterified or amidated carboxy, carboxy-lower-alkoxy or esterified carboxy-lower-alkoxy,
X represents an optionally halo-substituted lower alkenylene or alkynylene group bonded via vicinal unsaturated carbon atoms or an azo (xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94) group, and
R5 denotes an aromatic or heteroaromatic group which is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more substituents selected from lower alkyl, halo, halo-lower alkyl, halo-lower alkoxy, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, unsubstituted or lower alkyl-, lower alkoxy-, halo- and/or trifluoromethyl-substituted phenyl, unsubstituted or lower alkyl-, lower alkoxy-, halo- and/or trifluoromethyl-substituted phenyl-lower alkynyl, hydroxy, hydroxy-lower alkyl, lower alkanoyloxy-lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkenyloxy, lower alkylenedioxy, lower alkanoyloxy, amino-, lower alkylamino-, lower alkanoylamino- or N-lower alkyl-N-lower alkanoylamino-lower alkoxy, unsubstituted or lower alkyl- lower alkoxy-, halo- and/or trifluoromethyl-substituted phenoxy, unsubstituted or lower alkyl- lower alkoxy-, halo- and/or trifluoromethyl-substituted phenyl-lower alkoxy, acyl, carboxy, esterified carboxy, amidated carboxy, cyano, carboxy-lower alkylamino, esterified carboxy-lower alkylamino, amidated carboxy-lower alkylamino, phosphono-lower alkylamino, esterified phosphono-lower alkylamino, nitro, amino, lower alkylamino, di-lower alkylamino, acylamino, N-acyl-N-lower alkylamino, phenylamino, phenyl-lower alkylamino, cycloalkyl-lower alkylamino or heteroaryl-lower alkylamino each of which may be unsubstituted or lower alkyl- lower alkoxy-, halo- and/or trifluoromethyl-substituted, customary photoaffinity ligands and customary radioactive markers, inclusive of their N-oxides and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts.
Compounds of formula I having basic groups may form acid addition salts, and compounds of the formula I having acidic groups may form salts with bases. Compounds of formula I having basic groups and in addition having at least one acidic group, may also form internal salts.
Also included are both total and partial salts, that is to say salts with 1, 2 or 3, preferably 2, equivalents of base per mole of acid of formula I, or salts with 1, 2 or 3 equivalents, preferably 1 equivalent, of acid per mole of base of formula I.
For the purposes of isolation or purification it is also possible to use pharmaceutically unacceptable salts. Only the pharmaceutically acceptable, non-toxic salts are used therapeutically and they are therefore preferred.
Halo in the present description denotes fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine.
When X represents an alkenylene group, configuration trans is preferred.
Preferred compounds of formula I are those wherein
X represents an optionally halo-substituted (C2-4)alkenylene or alkynylene group bonded via vicinal unsaturated carbon atoms,
R1 is hydrogen, (C1-4) alkyl, (C1-4)alkoxy, hydroxy(C1-4)alkyl, cyano, ethynyl, carboxy, (C1-4)alkoxycarbonyl, di(C1-4)alkylamino, (C1-6)alkylaminocarbonyl, or trifluoromethylphenylaminocarbonyl,
R2 is hydrogen, hydroxy, (C1-4) alkyl, hydroxy (C1-4) alkyl, (C1-4) alkoxy, carboxy, (C2-5)alkanoyloxy, (C1-4) alkoxycarbonyl, di(C1-4)alkylamino(C1-4)alkanoyl, di(C1-4)alkylaminomethyl, 4-(4-fluoro-benzoyl)-piperidin-1-yl-carboxy, 4-t.-butyloxycarbonyl-piperazin-1-yl-carboxy, 4-(4-azido-2-hydroxybenzoyl)-piperazin-1-yl-carboxy or 4-(4-azido-2-hydroxy-3-iodo-benzoyl)-piperazin-1-yl-carboxy,
R3 is hydrogen, (C1-4) alkyl, carboxy, (C1-4)alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-4)alkylcarbamoyl, hydroxy(C1-4)alkyl, di(C1-4)alkylaminomethyl, morpholinocarbonyl or 4-(4-fluoro-benzoyl)-piperidin-1-yl-carboxy,
R4 is hydrogen, hydroxy, (C1-4)alkoxy, carboxy, (C2-5)alkanoyloxy, (C1-4)alkoxycarbonyl, amino(C1-4)alkoxy, di(C1-4)alkylamino(C1-4)alkoxy, di(C1-4)alkylamino(C1-4)alkyl, carboxy (C1-4)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-4)alkoxycarbonyl(C1-4)alkoxy, hydroxy(C1-4)alkyl, di(C1-4)alkylamino(C1-4)alkoxy, m-hydroxy-p-azidophenylcarbonylamino(C1-4)alkoxy, or and
R5 is a group of formula 
xe2x80x83wherein
Ra and Rb independently are hydrogen, hydroxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, carboxy, (C1-4)alkyl, (C1-4)alkoxy, hydroxy(C1-4)alkyl, (C1-4)alkoxycarbonyl, (C2-7)alkanoyl, (C2-5)alkanoyloxy, (C2-5)alkanoyloxy (C1-4)alkyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromnethoxy, trimethylsilylethynyl, (C2-5)alkynyl, amino, azido, amino (C1-4)alkoxy, (C2-5)alkanoylamino (C1-4)alkoxy, (C1-4)alkylamino (C1-4)alkoxy, di(C1-4)alkylamino (C1-4)alkoxy, (C1-4)alkylamino, di(C1-4)alkylamino, monohalobenzylamino, thienylmethylamino, thienylcarbonylamino, trifluoromethylphenylaminocarbonyl, tetrazolyl, (C2-5)alkanoylamino, benzylcarbonylamino, (C1-4)alkylaminocarbonylamino, (C1-4)alkoxycarbonyl-aminocarbonylamino or (C1-4)alkylsulfonyl,
Rc is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, hydroxy, (C1-4)alkyl, (C2-5)alkanoyloxy, (C1-4)alkoxy or cyano, and
Rd is hydrogen, halogen or (C1-4)alkyl.
More preferred compounds of formula I are those wherein X is as defined above and
R1 is hydrogen, (C1-4) alkyl, (C1-4)alkoxy, cyano, ethynyl or di(C1-4)alkylamino,
R2 is hydrogen, hydroxy, carboxy, (C1-4) alkoxycarbonyl, di(C1-4)alkylaminomethyl, 4-(4-fluoro-benzoyl)-piperidin-1-yl-carboxy, 4-t.-butyloxycarbonyl-piperazin-1-yl-carboxy, 4-(4-azido-2-hydroxybenzoyl)-piperazin-1-yl-carboxy or 4-(4-azido-2-hydroxy-3-iodo-benzoyl)-piperazin-1-yl-carboxy,
R3 is as defined above,
R4 is hydrogen, hydroxy, carboxy, (C2-5)alkanoyloxy, (C1-4)alkoxycarbonyl, amino/(C1-4)alkoxy, di(C1-4)alkylamino(C1-4)alkoxy, di(C1-4)alkylamino(C1-4)alkyl or hydroxy(C1-4)alkyl, and
R5 is a group of formula 
xe2x80x83wherein
Ra and Rb independently are hydrogen, halogen, nitro, cyano, (C1-4)alkyl, (C1.4)alkoxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy or (C2-5)alkynyl, and
Rc and Rd are as defined above.
The agents of the invention include, for example, the compounds described in the examples hereinafter.
The usefulness of the agents of the invention in the treatment of the above-mentioned disorders could be confirmed in a range of standard tests including those indicated below:
At doses of about 10 to 100 mg/kg i.p. or p.o. with pretreatment times of 15 min. to 8 hours, the agents of the invention show anticonvulsive activity in the electroshock induced convulsion model [cf. E. A. Swinyard, J. Pharm. Assoc. Scient. Ed. 38, 201 (1949) and J. Pharmacol. Exptl. Therap. 106, 319 (1952)].
At doses of about 4 to about 40 mg/kg p.o., the agents of the invention show reversal of Freund complete adjuvant (FCA) induced hyperalgesia [cf. J. Donnerer et al., Neuroscience 49, 693-698 (1992) and C. J. Woolf, Neuroscience 62, 327-331 (1994)].
For all the above mentioned indications, the appropriate dosage will of course vary depending upon, for example, the compound employed, the host, the mode of administration and the nature and severity of the condition being treated. However, in general, satisfactory results in animals are indicated to be obtained at a daily dosage of from about 0.5 to about 100 mg/kg animal body weight. In larger mammals, for example humans, an indicated daily dosage is in the range from about 5 to 1500 mg, preferably about 10 to about 1000 mg of the compound conveniently administered in divided doses up to 4 times a day or in sustained release form.
Preferred compounds for the above mentioned indications include (3-{2-[2-trans-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-vinyl]-6-methyl-pyridin-3-yloxy}-propyl)-dimethylamine (A), 2-methyl-6-styryl-pyridine (B), 2-(3-fluoro-phenylethynyl)-6-methyl-pyridine (C) and 2-(4-ethoxy-3-trifluoromethyl-phenylethynyl)-6-methyl-pyridine (D). It has for example been determined that in the above-mentioned electroshock induced convulsion model, compounds A and B show anticonvulsive activity with ED50 of 30 and 35 mg/kg i.p. respectively (pretreatment times: 4 hours and 15 min. respectively) and that in the above-mentioned FCA induced hyperalgesia model, compounds C and D show reversal of the hyperalgesia with ED50s of 4.2 and 19 mg/kg p.o. respectively (post-treatment time: 3 hours).
As indicated above, the agents of the invention include novel 2-arylalkenyl-, 2-heteroarylaikenyl-, 2-arylalkynyl-, 2-heteroarylalkynyl-, 2-arylazo- and 2-heteroarylazopyridines and their salts, hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9ccompounds of the inventionxe2x80x9d.
Compounds of the invention include compounds of formula I as defined above, and their salts, wherein X and R1 to R5 are as defined above, provided that when R3 is hydrogen,
a) in compounds of the formula I in which R1, R2 and R4 are hydrogen, R5 is different from phenyl, monohalophenyl, 2,4- and 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 3- and 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, methylphenyl, 3,4- and 2,5-dimethylphenyl, 4-isopropylphenyl, 3,5-di-tert.-butylphenyl, methoxyphenyl, 3,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 2,4,5- and 3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl, hydroxyphenyl, 3,5-dihydroxyphenyl, 4-hydroxy-3,5-dimethyl-phenyl, 3-hydroxy-4-methoxy- and 4-hydroxy-3-methoxy-phenyl, 4-hydroxy-(3-methyl-5-tert.-butyl-, 2- and 4-acetylaminophenyl, 3,5-diisopropyl- and 3,5-di-tert.-butyl)phenyl, 4-carboxy- and 4-ethoxycarbonylphenyl, 4-cyanophenyl, 3-methoxycarbonylphenyl, 3-carboxy-5-methoxy-phenyl, 2-pyridinyl, 5-chloro-2-pyridinyl and 6-methyl-2-pyridinyl when X denotes ethenylene, or R5 is different from phenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-bromophenyl and 2- and 4-chlorophenyl when X denotes 1,2-propylene attached to R5 in 2-position, or R5 is different from phenyl, 2- and 4-chlorophenyl and 3-methoxyphenyl when X denotes 1,2-propylene attached to R5 in 1-position, or R5 is different from 4-methoxyphenyl when X denotes 2,3-but-2-enylene or 1,2-but-1-enylene attached to R5 in 2-position, or R5 is different from 4-methoxyphenyl and 4-isopropyphenyl when X denotes 2,3-pent-2-enylene attached to R5 in 3-position, or R5 is different from phenyl, 4-methylphenyl, methoxyphenyl and 4-hydroxyphenyl when X denotes 3,4-hex-3-enylene;
b) in compounds of the formula I in which R1 is methyl and R2 and R4 are hydrogen, R5 is different from phenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 2-methoxyphenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 4-cyanophenyl, 2-pyridinyl and 6-methyl-2-pyridinyl when X denotes ethenylene;
c) in compounds of the formula I in which R1 and R2 are hydrogen and R4 is carboxy, R5 is different from phenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl and 4-bromophenyl when X denotes ethenylene;
d) in compounds of the formula I in which R1 and R2 are hydrogen and R4 is methyl, R5 is different from phenyl, 3-methoxy-, 4-methoxy- and 3,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 2-chloro- and 2,4-dichlorophenyl and 6-methyl-pyrid-2yl when X denotes ethenylene or R5 is different from phenyl when X is 1,2-prop-1-enylene attached to R5 in 2-position;
e) in compounds of the formula I wherein R1 and R2 are hydrogen and R4 is 2-dimethylaminoethoxycarbonyl or 3-dimethylaminopropyloxycarbonyl, R5 is different from 4-methoxy-phenyl when X denotes ethenylene;
f) in compounds of the formula I in which R1 and R2 are hydrogen and R4 is 2-dimethoxyethoxy, R5 is different from phenyl, 4-methylphenyl and 4-methoxycarbonylphenyl when X denotes ethenylene;
g) R5 is different from phenyl when R1 and R2 are hydrogen and R4 is hydroxy or ethoxycarbonyl, or when R1 is methyl, R2 is hydrogen and R4 is methoxy, or R1 is but-1-enyl, R2 is hydrogen and R4 is hydrogen, or R1 is hydrogen and R4 is 2-dimethoxyethoxy, and X is, in each case, ethenylene, and provided that, when R3 is hydrogen and X is ethynylene,
axe2x80x2) R5 is different from phenyl, 2- and 4-nitrophenyl, 4-aminophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-ethoxycarbonylphenyl, 5-formyl-2-methoxy-phenyl, 5-carboxy-2-methoxy-phenyl and pyridyl when R1, R2 and R4 are hydrogen;
bxe2x80x2) in compounds of the formula I in which R2 and R4 are hydrogen, R5 is different from phenyl, 3-methylphenyl. 6-methylpyridin-2-yl and 2-methoxyphenyl when R5 is methyl, R5 is different from 6-bromopyridin-2-yl when R1 is bromo, and R5 is different from 6-hexyloxypyridin-2-yl when R1 denotes hexyloxy;
cxe2x80x2) in compounds of the formula I wherein R1 and R4 are hydrogen, R5 is different from phenyl, 4-aminophenyl and 4-propylphenyl when R2 is methyl, R5 is different from phenyl, 4-cyanophenyl and 4-pentylphenyl when R2 is ethyl, R5 is different from 3-cyano-4-ethoxyphenyl and 3-bromo-4-methoxy-phenyl when R2 is butyl, R5 is different from 4-methoxy-phenyl and 4 butyloxyphenyl when R2 is pentyl, R5 is different from 4-ter.-butylphenyl, 3-tert.-butyl-4-hydroxy-phenyl, 4-tert.-butyl-3-hydroxy-phenyl,and 4-hexyloxyphenyl when R2 is carboxy, R5 is different from phenyl when R2 is methoxycarbonyl or methylcarbamoyl, R4 is different from 3-tert.-butylphenyl, 3-tert.-butyl-4-hydroxy-phenyl and 4-(4-methylpentyl)phenyl when R2 is ethoxycarbonyl, and R5 is different from 4-pentyloxyphenyl when R2 is 2-methylbutyloxycarbonyl;
dxe2x80x2) in compounds of the formula I wherein R1 and R2 are hydrogen, R5 is different from phenyl when R4 is hydroxy, methyl, ethyl, carboxy, methoxycarbonyl or carbamoyl.
Preferred compounds of the invention are as indicated above for the agents of the invention.
The compounds of the invention can be prepared in analogy to the synthesis of known compounds of formula I.
Thus the compounds of the invention which are of formula I can be prepared for example by a process which comprises
a) reacting a compound of the formula II 
xe2x80x83with a compound of the formula Y2xe2x80x94R5 (III), in which either one of Y1 and Y2 denotes lower alkanoyl and the other one represents lower alkyl or triarylphosphoranylidenemethyl, or one of Y1 and Y2 denotes a reactive esterified hydroxy group and the other one represents a group Y3xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94 in which Y3 is hydrogen or a metallic group, and R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 have the meanings indicated hereinbefore and functional groups R1, R2, R3 and R4 as well as functional substituents of R5 may be temporarily protected, or
b) eliminating Hxe2x80x94Y4 from a compound of the formula IV 
xe2x80x83in which Y4 denotes an electrofugal group and R1, R2, R3, R4, X and R5 have the meanings indicated hereinbefore and functional groups R1, R2, R3 and R4 as well as functional substituents of R5 may temporarily be protected, removing any temporary protecting groups
and, if desired, converting a compound of formula I obtainable by the above-defined processes into a different compound of formula I, resolving a mixture of isomers that may be obtained into the individual isomers and/or converting a compound of formula I having at least one salt-forming group obtainable by the above-defined processes into a salt, or converting a salt obtainable by the above-defined processes into the corresponding free compound or into a different salt.
A lower alkanoyl Y2 or, more preferably, Y1 group is, for example, a C1-C3alkanoyl group, such as formyl, acetyl or propionyl, especially formyl. A lower alkyl group Y1 or, more preferably, Y2 is, for example, a C1-C3alkyl group, such as methyl, ethyl or propyl, especially methyl. Triarylphosphoranylidenemethyl Y2 or, more preferably, Y1 is, for example, triphenylphosphoranylidenemethyl.
When one of Y1 and Y2 denotes a reactive esterified hydroxy group and the other one represents a group of the formula Y3xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94 in which Y3 denotes hydrogen, the condensation is preferably performed according to the Heck coupling method, for example, in the presence of copper or of a copper catalyst or of a noble metal/phosphine catalyst, such as Palladium or a Pdll salt in the presence of triaryl phosphine, for example, palladium acetate, and of triphenylphosphine, or in the presence of bis-triphenylphosphine-palladium dichloride, preferably in the presence of a tri-lower alkyl amine, for example, trimethylamine, advantageously in the presence of CuIxe2x80x94I, in a polar organic solvent such as N,N-di-lower alkyl-alkanoic acid amide, for example, dimethylformamide, a di-lower alkyl sulfoxide, for example, dimethylsulfoxide, or dioxan, at temperatures from appropriately 15xc2x0 C. to appropriately 120xc2x0 C., preferably at the boil.
When one of Y1 and Y2 denotes a reactive esterified hydroxy group and the other one represents a group of the formula Y3xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94 in which Y3 denotes a metallic group such as a halo-magnesium group, the reaction is preferably performed according to Grignard method, wherein the metallic intermediate is preferably formed in situ.
When one of Y1 and Y2 denotes lower alkanoyl and the other one represents lower alkyl, the intermolecular condensation of compounds of the formulae II and III is preferably performed according to the Shaw and Wagstaff method or one of its many modifications.
When one of Y1 and Y2 denotes lower alkanoyl and the other one represents triarylphosphoranylidenemethyl, the condensation is preferably performed according to the well known Wittig olefin-building method, preferably by forming the phosphoranylidene component from a corresponding triarylphosphonium halide in situ, for example, by reacting the latter with a metal base, such as an alkalimetal hydride, such as sodium hydride, or with a metal-organic base, such as a lower alkyl metal compound, such as butyllithium, or with an alkali metal alkanolate, for example, potassium tertiary butoxide, preferably in an inert organic solvent, such as an aromatic or arylaliphatic hydrocarbon, for example, benzene or toluene, at appropriately xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to appropriately 39xc2x0 C., preferably first at 0xc2x0 to 10xc2x0 C. and then at ambient temperature.
Electrofugal groups Y4 are, for example, esterified hydroxy groups, such as hydroxy groups esterified with an organic acid, for example, lower alkanoyloxy or hydroxy groups esterified with an anorganic acid, for example, halo groups, or tertiary amino groups, such as tri-lower alkylamino groups, for example, trimethylamino, or lower-alkyleneamino, lower azaalkyleneamino, lower-oxyalkyleneamino or lower thiaalkyleneamino groups, such as pyrrolidino, piperidino, morpholino or thiomorpholino, or corresponding quaternary ammonium groups.
The protection of functional groups by such protecting groups, the protecting groups themselves and the reactions for their removal are described, for example, in standard works.
The elimination of Hxe2x80x94Y4 from compounds of formula IV can be performed in a customary manner. Thus, water or lower alkanoic acids may be eliminated by means of azeotropic distillation, for example, in toluene, advantageously under mild-acidic conditions. Hydrogen halides may be removed under basic conditions such as reaction with an alkalimetal alkanolate, preferably in the corresponding lower alkanol as a solvent or co-solvent, or by heating in the presence of a tertiary amine, such as a tri-lower alkylamine.
The starting materials for the above described reactions are generally known. Novel starting materials can be obtained in manner analogous to the methods for the preparation of known starting materials.
Compounds of formula I obtainable in accordance with the process can be converted into different compounds of formula I in customary manner, for example a free carboxy group may be esterified or amidated, an esterified or amidated carboxy group may be converted into a free carboxy group, an esterified carboxy group can be converted into an unsubstituted or substituted carbamoyl group, a free amino group can be acylated or alkylated, and a free hydroxy can be acylated.
Also, compounds of the formula I can be oxidized by customary methods such as reaction with an organic peroxy acid, yielding the corresponding pyridine-N-oxide derivatives.
Salts of compounds of formula I can also be converted in a manner known per se into the free compounds, for example by treatment with a base or with an acid.
Resulting salts can be converted into different salts in a manner known per se.
The compounds of formula I, including their salts, may also be obtained in the form of hydrates or may include the solvent used for crystallization.
As a result of the close relationship between the novel compounds in free form and in the form of their salts, hereinbefore and hereinafter any reference to the free compounds and their salts is to be understood as including the free compounds, as well as the corresponding salts.
In a compound of formula I the configuration at individual chirality centers can be selectively reversed. For example, the configuration of asymmetric carbon atoms that carry nucleophilic substituents, such as amino or hydroxy, can be reversed by second order nucleophilic substitution, optionally after conversion of the bonded nucleophilic substituent into a suitable nucleofugal leaving group and reaction with a reagent introducing the original substituent, or the configuration at carbon atoms having hydroxy groups can be reversed by oxidation and reduction, analogously to European Patent Application EP-A-0 236 734.
The invention relates also to pharmaceutical compositions comprising compounds of formula I.
The pharmacologically acceptable compounds of the present invention may be used, for example, in the preparation of pharmaceutical compositions that comprise an effective amount of the active ingredient together or in a mixture with a significant amount of inorganic or organic, solid or liquid, pharmaceutically acceptable carriers.
The pharmaceutical compositions according to the invention are compositions for enteral, such as nasal, rectal or oral, or parenteral, such as intramuscular or intravenous, administration to warm-blooded animals (human beings and animals) that comprise an effective dose of the pharmacological active ingredient alone or together with a significant amount of a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. The dose of the active ingredient depends on the species of warm-blooded animal, body weight, age and individual condition, individual pharmacokinetic data, the disease to be treated and the mode of administration.
The pharmaceutical compositions comprise from approximately 1% to approximately 95%, preferably from approximately 20% to approximately 90%, active ingredient. Pharmaceutical compositions according to the invention may be, for example, in unit dose form, such as in the form of ampoules, vials, suppositories, dragxc3xa9es, tablets or capsules.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention are prepared in a manner known per se, for example by means of conventional dissolving, lyophilizing, mixing, granulating or confectioning processes.
The doses to be administered to warm-blooded animals, for example human beings, of, for example, approximately 70 kg body weight, especially the doses effective in disorders caused by or associated with irregularities of the glutamatergic signal transmission, are from approximately 3 mg to approximately 3 g, preferably from approximately 10 mg to approximately 1 g, for example approximately from 20 mg to 500 mg, per person per day, divided preferably into 1 to 4 single doses which may, for example, be of the same size. Usually, children receive about half of the adult dose. The dose necessary for each individual can be monitored, for example by measuring the serum concentration of the active ingredient, and adjusted to an optimum level.